Confined Beauty
by Art and Soul
Summary: A long time ago, when Britain was new, he was exploring his land.  He didn't expect to find a friend in the process. Especially not one like her.
1. The Discovery

Confined Beauty

Heya world! I don't own Hetalia or Britain, I own my OC that I haven't named yet.

**-Chapter 1: The Discovery-**

Arthur walked through the snowy mountains, just a child and his imagination at this time.

The cold air chilled him, but also made him excited, unaware of what to expect as he explored.

Such a strange sight would baffle anyone, for who knew that such a small child would have such energy?

As he walked, he laughed, thinking aloud his thoughts, and to his magical friends.

"Isn't this great, guys? I get all this land, all to myself, it's so amazing!"

The beings agreed with him silently, and suddenly disappeared.

Something was wrong.

Arthur looked around, confused, and saw an ever-growing, but still incredibly small, patch of crimson from a distance on the foot of a hill.

He felt an ominous chill when he spotted said patch, for he knew the crimson meant only one thing.

Blood, death, injury…

Things he hated so.

He began running toward the impure snow and saw the small figure of a mythical being he'd not encountered yet.

He just didn't know it.

"E-excuse me…" He said softly, worriedly, looking at the being's soft, snow-pale face.

It seemed as though she was some slight shade away from the snow itself.

Her lips were an icy rose color, as was the blush that donned her ghost-like face.

Her eyes were shut closed, and she was…so very small…

_**No, not as small as a fairy, but not as big as me, either… **_Arthur pondered, and when he earned no response from the snowy being, he gently began searching her for wounds.

Soon he found a large slit on her side, and many smaller, but equally as deep ones on her legs and arms.

"W-what happened?" He asked himself softly, and gently lifted the being up.

The magical beings returned to him, and looked at the snowy girl in awe.

"What is it, guys?" Arthur questioned curiously.

"Arthur…that girl…she is one of your kind…yet, she is not…" A fairy floating to Arthur's right said softly.

Arthur was baffled, but took her to his small cottage nearby anyway; he set her on the rug in front of the fire place, and went to start making her some scones.

When he returned, finally happy with the way the pastries had turned out, she was gone.

She'd stained his rug with her blood, and vanished…

Or so he thought.


	2. Sightings, Saviors and Scary Rumors

I still don't own Hetalia or Britain. TT^TT

Months—no, years— later, the snow was gone.

Now it rained, seemingly endless, and today the storm was particularly strong.

It matched Arthur's mood.

After all this time, the now-teenage boy was still fretting about the bloody—and he meant it literally—girl that may or may not have been human.

Thunder crashed outside his bedroom window, and he jumped slightly and hid under his covers.

"Oh, blast…why does lightning have to be so scary?" He muttered to himself, and he peeked out to see what was going on.

What he saw nearly shocked him.

With the flash of lightning, a figure appeared in the shape of a humanoid figure, obviously female.

But just as fast as said lightning, she was gone again.

Arthur now had more to ponder…

He kept watching, hoping to see the figure again, but alas, as far as he knew she was just a figment of his imagination.

About a week later, Arthur was out hunting.

He spotted a deer and began to take chase, silently, slowly, like some kind of animal on the prowl.

The deer put its head up from the grass, and then bounded off somewhere, leaving Arthur alone.

Or so he thought.

He heard a faint growl from behind him, and turned to see about two or three wolves.

Hungry wolves.

Hungry wolves that were looking—and walking—directly at him.

He did what any person with common sense would do: he screamed at the top of his lungs and attempted to fend them off, but alas, this had no effect.

After a moment of ravaging, the poor dear heard a faint, peaceful howl.

And the wolves left, just like that.

A flash of lightning struck, and upon the very top of a tree, the figure appeared once again.

Arthur lost consciousness after that…

But he woke up, in his home, with a bowl of stew nearby, under a wool blanket and by the fire.

No one was with him.

He stood and inspected his injuries, which were now bandaged.

Someone was here, obviously…but who?

And why?

O.O.

Present

O.O.

"I'M THE HERO!" America shouted, only adding to Arthur's headache.

"Shut up, you bloody git!" Said bushy-brow stormed, and glared outside at the softly falling snow.

Another world meeting came and went, and it was the same as usual.

America was loud, Germany was OCD, Greece was sleeping, France was molesting assorted nations, Italy was fantasizing about pasta…I think you get the picture.

Alfred and Flying Mint Bunny were having a conversation as they left the conference building.

"C'mon, Britain, you gotta let it go!" Mint Bunny said in its high-pitched voice.

"Says who? I'll figure out what it was someday, if it's the last thing I ever—OOMPH!"

Arthur had tripped over something—no, someone.

He looked down at the object and discovered a lump of white.

_It was just snow? _He thought, poking the lump with his foot.

Suddenly the lump let out an annoyed grunt, and moved to reveal paper-white skin.

And white hair, longer than the girl was tall, cascading in wavy glory down over her shoulders and barely dragging on the ground.

Those pale rose lips…the being in general…just rang a bell in Arthur's head.

"O-oh, I'm terribly sorry, miss!" He apologized, offering a hand to help her up.

She kept her eyes hidden with her long bangs as she accepted the help.

It felt like Arthur was shocked by lightning, and yet, it was wonderful, exhilarating, even…

"_Multumesc…_" The girl said softly, dusting snow off of the strangely formal white dress she was wearing. ("Thank you…")

Arthur stood in silence, trying to think of what language this was…

Ah, yes, Romanian…this girl was from Romania, then?

"E bine. Vorbiţi în engleză?" He questioned. ("It's fine. Do you speak English?")

"Da—I mean yes," The girl replied, turning a slight shade of pink; the paleness of her complexion magnified it ten fold, however, and when she smiled—even just slightly as she did—Arthur was sure he felt some kind of comfort.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, what's yours?" Arthur asked, tipping his imaginary top hat.

"Adriana Luminita…" The girl, Adriana's voice was soft and timid, not unlike Canada's.

Her accent was slightly similar to Russia's, but at the same time, it was completely her own.

"I'm also known…as Romania…" She whispered.

"I'm Britain, then…I have a question for you, but it's kind of odd," Arthur said.

"What would that be, Master Arthur?" Adriana asked, that faint smile gracing her lips.

"Well, do you remember ever—"

"YO IGGY, WHATCHA DOIN'?" The obnoxious, loud and obviously shameless country known as America shouted, throwing an arm around an irritated Arthur's shoulders.

"Well, I was talking to Romania, but—"

America pulled him away from the albino girl.

"Dude, don't talk to her! She's a vampire! It's a fact, I know because of my learnings!" He said worriedly.

Arthur just hit the country upside the head, and turned to apologize to Adriana…

But she was gone.


	3. Snowstorms and Lullabies

_I still don't own Hetalia or Britain. TT^TT_

o.o.o

Arthur kept wondering.

He knew her name and her face, and now her country…should he visit her?

Alfred most likely would refuse to let him go alone, seeing as how Adriana is a 'vampire chick'.

And when the bushy-browed man proposed this plan to the American, it'd played out exactly as Arthur had expected.

"But Iggy, _she's—a—vampire_!" Alfred emphasized each word with a flail of the arms.

"Do you have proof of this? And quit calling me Iggy, my name is Arthur, you twit."

"Aw…well, uh…she…" Alfred rolled his eyes in thought.

"She what? Hmm?"

"She's just got that creepy feeling, dude…seriously." Alfred gave a shudder and this time Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm going with or without you, git."

"…I'm in!"

And so now they found themselves in the currently—quite heavily—snowing land of Transylvania, Romania, trudging forward in the cold, at night.

Both were too chilled—or scared, in Alfred's case—to speak, and so the trek was silent.

They managed asking for directions, against all instinct in their head, and found that they were at Adriana's castle much quicker then.

The big, bat-shaped steel knocker on the large front door gave that ominous look to the small castle, and the doors opened to reveal Adriana herself, standing at the door.

Arthur simply stepped in, tipping his imaginary top hat to the snowy girl, while it took Alfred a bit of courage to make himself move into the dark entryway.

"Come in, Master Alfred," The soft voice of Adriana said; the smile was audible in her voice and she lit a candelabra.

"I apologize for the darkness; it seems the snow has knocked my power out…" She added as an afterthought.

"Its fine," Arthur said, smiling at Romania for a moment.

"S-so what're we gonna do, Iggy? Now that we're here?"

"I have some questions to ask Ms. Adriana…don't interrupt me, and blast it, Alfred, _**quit **calling me**Iggy**_!" Arthur snapped, and took note that Adriana flinched lightly at the loud noise.

"R-right then, please follow me…" She said hastily, leading them into a large room, with a blazing fireplace and several candelabras lit, giving the room an old-fashioned, cozy warm type of feeling.

Alfred still shivered.

"Are you cold, Master Alfred?" Adriana questioned curiously.

"N-no, I'm fine…"

That earned a kind grin from the albino woman—albeit her canine teeth were very pointed.

Alfred almost screamed…no, he did scream.

In his head.

"Alright then…so, the questions, Master Arthur?"

"Well…do…do you possibly remember ever coming near death?" This elicited a nod from Adriana, so Arthur continued. "Were you saved by someone?" Another nod. "Then…long after, did you save that same person from…something?" Another nod, paired with widening eyes that were still hard to identify the colors of. Arthur couldn't quite remember that day clearly.

"Da…but how did you know this?"

"I was that person." The calm response…was just **too** calm. Arthur was freaking out inside, screaming, confused at his own inner actions.

"Alright, if that is all—" A cold breeze blew some of the candles out, as a large window had flown open, and was now flapping at the hinges and letting in the chill and snow.

"Oh dear, the storm has worsened…" The Romanian girl thought aloud, albeit quietly, and stood.

She seemed to glide to the windows, gentle as a whisper and equally as quiet, as she closed them.

Some snow had landed in her cloak-like hair and melted quickly, giving it (and her) a sparkling look.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S EDWARD CULLEN'S SISTER-IN-LAW!" Alfred shouted, wide-eyed and backing into the chair he sat in.

Soon (but not soon enough for Adriana), he had a welt growing on his head, caused by a certain Englishman's hand.

"Bloody git." The British slang seemed to be a nickname for the blue-eyed country.

Adriana couldn't help but giggle when Alfred sat there, pouting his usual 'you're-so-mean' pout.

"The storm is very bad…if you wish; you two may stay here in my home." She said, tilting her head to one side and smiling that innocent smile.

"Hmm…well, we'd hate to impose…"

"I insist, Masters Arthur and Alfred." Adriana smiled a bit wider, her 'fangs' popping out from her lips just slightly.

Yes, this scared Alfred.

Yes, it unnerved Arthur a little….alright, a lot.

"May I ask….what—" Arthur started.

"What's up with your fangs?" Alfred interrupted.

"Well, growing up hearing the tales of vampires and werewolves from Transylvania, I was interested in becoming a vampire myself, so I found a nail file and…well, it's irreversible."

The two guest countries nodded lightly, and since it was nearing eleven at night already, Adriana showed them to the surprisingly large and modern-looking rooms.

Adriana herself didn't sleep, no, she had insomnia.

She slept maybe about once a month if that, and only for a short time—but enough rambling.

It was about two in the morning when she was sitting on a ledge in front of the cold, frost-coated window, staring at the nearly-full moon and stars around it.

She began singing a soft lullaby.

_Lumina __întunecată__, __lumina __întunecată__,  
><em>_Somn__, __draga mea__, __în pace__, __in seara asta__  
><em>_Nu este o __schimbare de domiciliu __griji __prin __mintea ta__  
><em>_În __lumea __ta __de __vise__, __relaxaţi-vă_

_Deschide __sufletul __şi __dezvăluie __pur__  
><em>_În cazul în care __dureri __de inima ta, __visele__, __ele __vor __vindeca__  
>Interior <em>_durere, __atât de greu__să suporte__  
><em>_Stiu__, __dragostea __mea__, __voi fi __mereu __acolo__._

_Lumina __întunecată__, __lumina __întunecată__,  
><em>_Salvează__-te __de la __oroarea __de __realitate ... _

Her eyes closed, as the gentle moonlight began to sting with the tears that started to form behind her pale eyelids.

Little did she know, Alfred had come down to see if he could find a midnight snack, but of course, he wouldn't go without Arthur…they heard her singing.

Her voice was so soft, so soothing…yet so harsh, haunting, like the blizzard that was separated from them by mere inches of stained glass.

o.o.o

_Translations: _

_(ROMANIAN)_

_Lumina __întunecată__, __lumina __întunecată__,  
><em>_Somn__, __draga mea__, __în pace__, __in seara asta__  
><em>_Nu este o __schimbare de domiciliu __griji __prin __mintea ta__  
><em>_În __lumea __ta __de __vise__, __relaxaţi-vă_

_Deschide __sufletul __şi __dezvăluie __pur__  
><em>_În cazul în care __dureri __de inima ta, __visele__, __ele __vor __vindeca__  
>Interior <em>_durere, __atât de greu__să suporte__  
><em>_Stiu__, __dragostea __mea__, __voi fi __mereu __acolo__._

_Lumina __întunecată__, __lumina __întunecată__,  
><em>_Salvează__-te __de la __oroarea __de __realitate ... _

_(ENGLISH)_

_Dark little light, dark little light,_

_Sleep, my dear, in peace, tonight_

_Not a worry flit through your mind_

_In your world of dreams, unwind_

_Open your soul and reveal the pure_

_If your heart aches, your dreams, they'll cure_

_The pain inside, so hard to bear_

_Know, my love, I'll always be there._

_Dark little light, Dark little light, _

_Save yourself from the horror of reality…_


	4. Strawberries and Goodbyes

**I still don't own Hetalia or Britain. TT^TT Thanks so much to JulietGivesUp for reviewing! [insert confetti and muffins raining from the sky]**

o.o.o

When Alfred and Arthur came down from their rooms the next morning, the soft scent of pastries awakened them (and in Alfred's case, made them a bit faster going down the stairs).

They found the source of the smell to be puffy, golden-brown waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries, and strawberry syrup—apparently Adriana loved strawberries.

Neither of them complained, mind you.

Speaking of the albino woman, she stood near the large fire-stove, glaring randomly at a cobweb on the high ceiling—or, at least, the two countries assumed she was glaring—it was still hard to see her eyes.

"Good morning, Adriana," Arthur greeted politely.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Quite a good morning to you, Master Arthur, Master Alfred," She said, before chucking a feather-duster at the cobweb angrily, and missing.

She let out a low growl that almost sounded inhuman, only adding to Alfred's vampire suspicion—which he'd almost forgotten when he saw the waffles…almost.

The cobweb only wavered a bit from the breeze in an almost laugh-like movement, and she picked the duster up and tried again, missing again.

After that attempt, she just huffed and pouted, going to set a dark wooden table with plates and the heavenly Romanian waffles.

Alfred immediately sat down at the table, but Arthur pulled Adriana's chair out for her, like a gentleman, before taking his own seat.

Alfred poked at the waffles with his fork, unsure whether they were coated with cyanide or not.

He waited for Adriana to eat a bite of the waffle before he took a bite of his own—and loved it.

Vampire or not, even stubborn America had to admit that Adriana was a great cook.

Arthur also enjoyed the waffles.

After breakfast, the three began a conversation on vampires—which Alfred had started.

"Personally, I think all that Twilight rubbish is utter nonsense," Arthur said.

"I agree with you, sparkling vampires…just don't make any sense whatsoever." Adriana chimed in. Her tone had a quiet note of calculative oddity.

"Aww, guys, give it a chance! Have you even read the books?" Alfred whined.

"No, and I don't intend to." Arthur and Adriana said at the same moment, causing questioning looks from each other and Alfred.

"Anyway, vampires originally weren't used to romantic situations, and werewolves didn't walk around shirtless…" Adriana recounted her past tales of the horror-creatures to the nations and…did she smile when Alfred shivered?

No, she probably didn't…but it still worried Arthur a bit.

_She just smiled to comfort him_, he assured himself, then shook his head, _no, she didn't smile at all!_

"Is everything alright, Master Arthur?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you…" Arthur said quietly.

About three hours (and a slightly [but unintentionally] rude vampire comment from Alfred) later, Adriana pointed out that the blizzard had calmed and the snow had receded over night.

Arthur and Alfred stood and said their goodbyes, and Adriana walked with them to the airport.

"It was nice to meet my savior face-to-conscious face," She said softly, sending a timid smile to Arthur.

"Aww, but I'm the hero! I gotta be the savior!" Alfred butted in before Arthur could reply, got a faceful of said nation's palm, and was quiet for the next minute and a half.

"Likewise," Arthur replied, smiling in return, and he and Adriana shook hands.

"It'd be a pleasure for you to come and visit again. Maybe I'll actually go to one of those silly world meetings…" Adriana said, first to Arthur, then to herself, regarding the last sentence.

Arthur nods, and before he can say anything America drags him away.

XxXxXx

**Yay, I finally updated! X3**

**I know it's really, really short, but I'm simply out of ideas.**

**Give me help, please!**

**Ideas for something to happen, an OC, even just a simple line would help! **

***SOS***

**Also, I'm going to put up a poll for Adriana's eye color. :3**


	5. Conferences, Chaos and Creatures

**Alas, my lack of Hetalia ownership means I'll be continuing this fanfiction.  
><strong>**I had a burst of imagination (thank you, Flying Mint Bunny~!) and thought up this (short) chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since visiting Adriana.<br>Alfred had completely forgotten—Arthur wasn't surprised; the git has the attention span of a peanut.  
>Arthur had not forgotten.<br>How could he?  
>Adriana seemed to…really understand, in a manner of ways.<br>Maybe it was because they'd saved each other…

Hmm.

Well, it didn't matter, the past was the past!  
>Arthur set his morning tea down and began getting ready for another boring world meeting.<br>He'd arrive, argue with France and/or America, Italy would rant about pasta, Romano would curse his heart out, Germany would yell at them all—Greece would sleep with some form of kitten on his head.  
>Then it'd be over once more, and he could return to his normal activities—paperwork and tea.<p>

When he left for the meeting, he looked around him and took in the scenery.  
>The snow was gone, and replaced by yellow daffodils and other early blooming flowers; the green grass was growing fairly quickly.<br>This brought a slight smile to the Brit's face.

Arthur finally arrived at the meeting hall, and looked around.  
>Germany, Italy, Japan, America….the chair here was vacant, but Cuba was yelling at it for some reason…Greece, France, Turkey, Spain, Romano, China, South Korea, Russia…and…<br>The person in the chair there surprised him to say the very least.

Romania was here?

Suddenly Korea jumped her.

"YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE, DA~ZE!"

Romania elbowed the Asian nation in the stomach, just hard enough to send the right message.

Romania also found herself being stared at by a few of the nations—she'd managed to wake Greece, who was looking at her curiously, like a cat.

Arthur was not surprised.

"DUDE, I told you she's a vampire! Edward Cullen moves fast, did you see how fast she was?" America ranted.

"Can I hit him, thank you, please?" Russia asked Romania.

"Nu." Romania stated innocently, and turned to America, flashing her 'fangs'—this, of course, terrified the blue-eyed nation into silence.

"Now, let us proceed with the meeting, yes? I came to learn of national relations, not to earn a headache. On you go." Romania stated, and the normal chaos proceeded.

* * *

><p>After the Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur walked outside with Flying Mint Bunny and a fairy known as Crystal.<p>

"I'm serious, you guys, she scared America! She did it just by _smirking_ at the git!" He ranted.

"That's great, Arthur…but America is practically your son, you raised him... You should treat him better," Crystal rationalized as usual—she was a naturally calm, theraputic fairy.

"I know, but he's…he's a git! Now Romania…she's quite level-headed." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! She's real nice~!" Flying Mint Bunny squeaked, and the voice from behind them made all of them jump.

"_Multumesc_, little bunny!" Romania's voice was the cheeriest Arthur had ever heard it.

"Y-you can see them?" He asked, surprised, once again.

"Da. I have my own myths, Master Arthur, and perhaps you should come see them, now that the weather is no longer snowy." Romania continued cheerfully.

Arthur nodded weakly, "Of course I will!"

"Then let us go!" Romania proceeded to drag Arthur (and his 'imaginary' friends) with her to her castle, once more.

* * *

><p>Romania's Castle<p>

* * *

><p>"So what friends do you have?" Arthur asked, unusually excited.<p>

"Well, I have two fairies, a ghost…and my dear Pur…you really must meet Pur!" Romania said affectionately.

"Alright, then."

Romania lead the British man deep into the forest behind the castle, and when they reached a clearing, Romania grinned, fully revealing her pointed teeth—they were quite vampiric, Arthur had to admit.  
>She brought her pale hands to her mouth, and stuck her pinkies on either side, creating a gap—she blew, hard, and a loud, eerie whistle emitted from her lips as her eyes probably shut.<p>

Arthur found it irritating that he couldn't see them…he wanted to see them.

A dull 'whoosh' could be heard, approaching them, faster and faster.

"Close your eyes, Master Arthur, if you please."

Arthur shut his emerald orbs, and a thunderous crash was heard in front of him…  
>His eyes shot back open and he was face-to-face with a silvery reptile.<br>A quite _large,_ vicious-looking reptile, he might add.  
>It had wings, too.<br>Its wings were curved and had two talons on the end...  
>The creature also had a frill that began at the top of its head and flowed all the way down its neck and body to the tip of the tail.<br>The frill was silver towards the body, fading to a purple hue at the edge.  
>The creature had two long, smooth silver horns with black tips, pointing up and back from the head.<br>The smell of rain assaulted Arthur's nose as he fell backward in shock…

"Y-you have a _dragon?_"


End file.
